


Strike of Lightning

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But I've tweaked many elements to fit my needs, F/M, Mystery, Prompt Fic, Romance, Rose is a Badass, Rose is the Superhero, Sort of based off DC's 'The Flash', Urban Legends, Wolves, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: To the city of London, she's an urban legend, a pink and golden blur seen only in moments of crisis, protecting the citizens of London from unspeakable harm.But to herself, she's Rose Tyler, a woman longing to have both the exciting life of a superhero and that of a normal woman, unburdened by the troubles of the world.Will an unexpected friendship help her realize such a life is possible?





	Strike of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/gifts).



> Oh boy. Guys, I've been working on this story since November. I don't know why so many innocent prompts I get turn into these massive works, but eh well. This story is completely unlike anything I've ever written before, and I've definitely poured of time and effort into it. I've been determined to _finally_ finish this for weeks, now, and I'm happy to say that I'm finally done. (Even though I'm quite nervous about posting. Eeeep.)
> 
> Regarding the fic, it's very loosely based off 'The Flash.' I've used some general concepts and powers from the show, but I kept it very much within the concepts of the AU Whoniverse. Regarding the characters, in some ways Rose carries some of the characterization of the Doctor, because she's the one burdened with this life. At the core, Rose is still Rose and James is still the Doctor, but you may find that I've tweaked a few things to better suit this story. If you don't like it, that's cool, but please keep it to yourself. 
> 
> Kita, I hope this is at least in some way enjoyable for you and that I did your prompt justice. (She originally prompted Ten/Rose, the Flash.)
> 
> This story wouldn't be what it is without my brain twin, SelenaTerna. She not only beta'd this massive beast, but she also helped me through some of the technical bits to really make it a thousand times better. 
> 
> Enjoy!! I'd love to know what you think about this one.

To the city of London, she’s an urban legend. A story told and retold so many times that no one really remembers how it even got started. With each infrequent sighting of the pink and golden blur known as ‘The Flash,’ there’s a resurgence of whispers and rumors before they dissipate back into the background. 

Each sighting is in a moment of crisis – to save a falling child, to stop an errant bullet, to protect the citizens of London from unspeakable harm. 

But she’s only a blur and never stays for the clean-up, never shows herself in the aftermath. 

No one knows her identity save for a select few people, and, of course, the Flash herself. 

_Rose Tyler._

**& &&&&**

When Rose Tyler was five years old, her father, Pete Tyler, was killed instantly in a tragic automobile crash on a dark and stormy night. Rose survived, but while waiting for emergency personnel to arrive, she’d been open to the elements through the shattered back window of the car and had been struck by an errant strike of lightning.

In the aftermath, doctors did all they could to save Rose’s life, but every single one declared her brain dead. Jackie Tyler, distraught with grief, refused to let the doctors unplug her daughter from the machines, and in the middle of the night, she’d been visited by a mysterious stranger who claimed he’d be able to help. 

At Jackie’s firm insistence, the hospital released Rose to the Torchwood Institute, a government agency known for dealing with the paranormal and inexplicable mysteries around the United Kingdom. Once under Torchwood’s care, Rose made a full recovery and eventually returned to life on the Estate with her Mum. 

But despite Jackie’s insistence that life could return to normal, save for the loss of her husband, everything was different. The storm causing the accident and the lightning strike was not a normal atmospheric occurrence. That night, London had been under attack from an alien species which used their own special brand of electricity to power not only their spacecrafts, but also their people. 

And Rose Tyler had been struck by this very same electricity.

Jack Harkness, the director of Torchwood, had intervened and convinced the aliens to leave the Earth alone, but after incident reports had been resolved, he’d learned of the accident and lightning strike involving the Tylers. Rose Tyler had been saved, but she wasn’t quite the same as she was before. She was still Rose… but now she was more than she ever had been before. The lightning strike had transferred the alien species’ superpowers to her, giving her superhuman speed and the ability to manipulate events around her with her powers. 

Jack and Rose became fast friends, but Jackie insisted Rose grow up as a normal child, outside of the watchful eyes of Torchwood. Her powers were hidden from the world, and she trained privately with Jack for years, learning how to use and control her powers, sometimes discovering new and unexpected ones in the process. 

Jack himself was what Londoners had started to call a metahuman: that is, a human with special powers or gifts, genetically modified by one supernatural force or another. He’d been a victim of an experimental genetic incident that held his genes in a protective stasis, preventing him from aging. That Jack and Rose were both metahumans helped seal the bond between them, making him an integral part of her life as she grew up.

**& &&&&**

Rose chews on her pen and glares at her physics homework, sighing loudly when it doesn’t spontaneously solve itself. Cursing the general studies science requirements she needs for her art degree, Rose kicks the table in frustration.

Her coffee mug teeters dangerously on the edge and threatens to cause some form of destruction all over her schoolwork. Without thinking, her hand flashes out and steadies the cup.

_Shit._

Rose looks around surreptitiously before casually bringing the cup to her lips. Taking a few sips, she thinks about how second nature her reaction had been. It’s getting harder and harder not to use her super speed in public. She should be used to it by now, having lived with it for eighteen years, but the longer she flights what feels like a natural instinct, the more difficult it is to resist. 

It’s not that she’s concerned about being a malevolent force. No, she’s one of the good ones. She knows she is. And really, all she wants is to be able to run freely, to help her city and be a _known_ power with a secret identity. Jack thinks she’d be a brilliant superhero, but her Mum… Well, Jackie wants Rose to live as normal of a life as possible, which includes not using her powers. If she’s being honest with herself, however, her chance at a normal life vanished the moment the lightning struck her, and she wishes her Mum understood that. 

It’s only when she’s hanging out with Jack that she can truly be herself, to run circles around her city in the hot pink suit he’d created for her – a suit strong enough to withstand the demands of her speed and other gifts, thanks to the brilliance of his trusted team at Torchwood. She loves the adrenaline and the way her nerves tingle with energy as she runs; it brings her joy like nothing else in her life has before. 

Physics, however, does not bring her joy, and she’s jolted from her thoughts when she spots a bloke a few tables away giving her a speculative look. His gaze falls briefly to her hand which still grips her cup before flicking back to her face. Rose stares back, face impassive, and waits for a reaction. 

After a moment he shakes his head as if clearing his thoughts and gives her a wide smile. 

_Oh my._

Her stomach swoops, and she takes a moment to really study the bloke. He’s got artfully tousled brown hair (and if anyone asks, no, she does _not_ want to know what it’d feel like to run her fingers through it), nerdy specs (okay, _sexy specs_ ) perched on his nose, and he’s wearing a trim brown, pinstriped suit with a patterned blue tie over a dark blue shirt. The look is dead gorgeous, and Rose has to force herself not to stare.

She gives a little wave, but turns back to her homework with a sigh. This physics homework isn’t going to complete itself.

**& &&&&**

Some days later, Rose is back at Blue Box Dimensions, her favorite coffee shop, once again fighting with her physics homework. The bloke from a few weeks ago sits several tables away, and she’s made sure to pick a table where he’s conveniently in her line of sight. She might as well enjoy the view when all she wants to do is bang her head against the table in frustration. On a scratch piece of paper, she doodles the stranger’s side profile, taking great care to perfectly capture his spiky hair and handsome features.

Her phone buzzes beside her. It’s Jack, and she rolls her eyes at his message.

Jack: _is he there again?_

Rose: _maybe_

Jack: _picture?_

Rose: _nope but i’ll send you a doodle of him later_

Jack: _go introduce yourself_

Rose: _jack. you know I can’t_

Jack: _why not_

Rose: _you know why… it’s not gonna happen, so stop asking me_

Jack: _oh come on, rosie. give it a chance. i’m not saying you have to jump his bones in the middle of the coffee shop, but it’s about time you met someone_

Rose groans loudly and finally lets her head fall against the table. He’s been pushing her to find some more friends or go on a date for a while now, and she badly wants to follow his advice. It’d be _brilliant_ to someday share her secret with someone else, but right now? With uni? It’s just too much to add that additional stress on top of everything else. 

She jumps when a hand lightly touches her shoulder.

“You alright?”

Cracking open an eye, Rose finds a pair of warm brown eyes gazing down at her. Her head shoots off the table, and she accidentally smacks her head into the chin of… _Oh shit._

_Him._

Her mystery bloke with the _really_ great hair, which looks even better close up. 

He yelps, his arm flying up to clutch his jaw, and Rose groans. “I’m so sorry, oh my God, I didn’t–” She doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so she grips his right arm to ground herself. “Look at me. Are you okay?” 

“Yeth, buth I bith my thung.” The bloke stares cross-eyed at his tongue. “Ith beething.”

_Of course_ she’d made him bleed. Rose quickly hands her untouched glass of water to the bloke, and he takes it gratefully, swallowing several times to rinse the blood out of his mouth. 

When he places the glass back on the table, Rose gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I just– You startled me, and–”

“No, no. Don’t apologize. It’s my fault.” He pauses and looks at something on the table. A cocky grin spreads across his face, and she follows his gaze. The doodle. 

_Oh no._

If Jack were here, she’s sure he’d be rolling in fits of laughter on the floor. She feels her face burn with embarrassment, and she covers her face with her hands. “I– Oh, God. This is so embarrassing, I don’t even know what to say.”

The bloke, still smiling, holds his hand out. “I’m James. James Noble. How about you let me buy you a coffee, and I’ll forget this ever happened.”

Rose releases a heavy breath on a burst of laughter. “Yeah, that’d be great, thanks. I’m Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose.”

**& &&&&**

Rose elbows James. “Exams are in two weeks, and I feel like I’m never gonna get this.”

“Oh, Rose, you’ll be fine. We’ve been friends, what, two months, now? I’ve been helping you this whole time, and you’ve improved so much. You’re brilliant, you are.”

She blushes under his praise as she shoves her books into her bag. “Thanks, but ‘m just rubbish at science. I’ve never been good at it.”

James spins a straw between his fingers as he looks at Rose, his forehead crinkled in speculative thought. “I think what you need is a distraction. Come on.” 

Several minutes later, she follows him into the top level of the police precinct. He’d mentioned he’s a detective… or something like that, but he hadn’t really clarified what his actual job entailed. The entire space resembles a mad scientist’s lair, so she carefully studies her surroundings. 

Without explaining anything, James strides to the blackboard in the middle of the room and reveals a hidden layer beneath the main one. Curious, Rose walks over to James. 

“This is…” He trails off nervously and scratches the back of his neck. “Well, it’s a bit of a hobby of mine. Rose, have you heard of the Flash?”

Rose’s eyes widen, and her heartbeat increases. She tries to school her features as she glances between the board and James. “Um, well, sort of? The fast superhero type? He’s more of an urban legend, though, yeah?” She tries to project an aura of nonchalance and ignorance on the subject.

James’s face animates with his obvious passion for the subject as he explains. “ _She_ , actually. _She’s_ brilliant, Rose. Well, I’m not sure if she’s really a she, but I just have this feeling.”

As James discusses his observations and theories, a knot of tension twists in Rose’s stomach. Her irregular jaunts around the city haven’t gone quite as unnoticed as she’s thought, and while James is perfectly harmless, she fears someone with less than benign intent may have also observed her activities. 

Suddenly, it’s too much. 

“James, I– I have to go. I just remembered I have a… a thing to do. I’ll call you later.” She gestures at the board. “S’all really interesting, but I’m sorry.” And without another glance in his direction, Rose runs from his office and down the stairs. Once she’s on the sidewalk, she pulls out her phone and calls Jack.

“What’s up, Rosie?”

“Jack.” His name catches in her throat, and she tries to calm her erratic breathing.

“What’s wrong? Where are you?” Jack is instantly on alert.

“‘M fine, nothing happened. ‘S just… It’s James. Can you meet me at our spot?”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Jack replies and hangs up.

**& &&&&**

Rose chews nervously on her thumb nail as she waits for James, sitting on a bench in their favorite park. A weeks has passed since her disastrous departure at the police station, and she’s trying to talk herself into telling James the truth about herself.

After talking to Jack, she’d calmed down considerably. Jack told her she _needs_ to tell someone (he specified James) about her abilities– Someone she trusts. Someone who isn’t her Mum or himself. Rose knows she can trust James and also knows he’d be nothing but thrilled to know her secret. But something still holds her back. 

If she follows her instincts and gives into the pull to _officially_ become “the Flash,” what does that mean for James? Would it put his life in danger? She can fight. She can protect herself and protect those around her. But for how long? And what if she can’t protect the ones she loves – those most important – her family and friends? No, it’s better if he doesn’t know. It’s better if they just stay friends. Part of her wonders if she should break up their friendship, but she knows Jack would be furious with her. And if she’s honest with herself, she’s not quite sure if she can let go of James. 

For a moment, her eyes cloud with tears, and she swallows heavily. It’s her duty to protect London, and because of that, she needs to make sacrifices. Just like Jack has over the years. 

Rose takes a deep breath and throws a smile on her face when she hears James call out her name. 

“Rose!” James runs the last few steps to where she’s sitting and pulls her up into a hug. “Hello!” He smiles widely, and Rose lets herself enjoy the moment with her friend.

“Hello!” she echoes, and for a moment they stare happily at each other. 

Their hands clasp together, the action natural and instinctive, as they walk through the park. 

“So, uh, Rose,” James begins. “Is everything okay? I’ve been worried.” He’s quiet for a moment. “Did I say something wrong the other day?”

Rose shakes her head and squeezes James’s hand. “No, it’s me. I’m sorry. I’m just not good at this.” She gestures between them, and James blushes. 

“Ehm, what?” His voice is high-pitched and squeaky. 

“No, I mean, at friendships. Being a friend. I’ve…” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve never really had friends before.”

“What, you?” James’s shock is obvious. 

“Yeah.” Rose doesn’t elaborate, and out of the corner of her eye, she watches as James opens his mouth and then closes it. It’s obvious he wants to ask why, but she’s thankful when he doesn’t press the issue. 

“I, ehm, I was wondering…” James trails off and nervously yanks on his ear. 

Rose flashes him a cheeky smile. “Better be careful, or you might pull it off.”

James’s hand immediately flies from his ear to the top of his head, and she laughs when he runs his fingers through his hair. He looks sheepish, caught in the nervous act, before he continues. “I have a forensics conference up in Scotland in a few weeks, after your exams, and I was wondering if… _Well_ , Iwaswonderingifyouwanttogowithme.”

Rose stops walking and slowly pulls her hand from James’s. For a moment, he looks panicked and rushes to clarify himself. “I mean, as friends. Not… not as… _Blimey._ Just as friends.” He takes a deep breath. “My sister owns a bed and breakfast just outside of Inverness, and we can stay there. In separate rooms.” The last bit of information comes out in a rush.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Rose almost laughs out loud at James’s bluster and secretly enjoys the way his blush highlights the freckles across his cheeks. She briefly considers saying no before shoving that thought aside, finally giving into what she really wants. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great. I’d love to.”

“Really?” Now she does laugh at the complete shock on his face.

“Yes, really.”

“Brilliant!”

**& &&&&**

Rose gapes around in awe. The room Donna, James’s sister, gave her is like something out of a fairytale, with white-painted brick walls and a massive canopy bed in the center of the room, covered in a velvet duvet. An eclectic collection of furniture lines the walls, and it’s clear the decor has been meticulously picked from various antique markets around the country. The mismatched decor lends itself to a cozy and comfortable setting, and she’s almost embarrassed to have the entire room to herself. For free. Special friend privileges and all that.

The thought reminds Rose of the pointed and not so subtle looks Donna gave James after looking her up and down upon their arrival at the bed and breakfast, and her heart twinges, knowing how much she’d really like to be _with_ James, to be much more than _just friends_. He’s far more than a friend to her, now, even in the short time they’ve been friends, but she’s still determined to not only keep her secret from him, but maintain their platonic relationship, despite her heart’s ache for more. 

Jack disagrees wholeheartedly, and they’d rowed about the issue shortly before she’d left for Scotland. Jack wants to meet James and make him part of their team with his own unique brand of genius talent, but Rose wants to protect her friend. Her continued stubbornness had made Jack throw his hands up in frustration and walk out. Rose hasn’t talked to him since. 

Rose tosses her suitcase on her bed and opens it cautiously. Unbeknownst to Jack, she’s brought her specialized suit with her, assuming she’d have the opportunity to run through the Scottish Highlands one night without fear of being noticed. Making a split decision, she decides to wear her suit under the outfit she plans to wear to dinner, hiding it under her usual jeans and a hoodie. 

“Rose?” A woman’s muffled voice calls out her name from the other side of her door. 

Looking quickly in the mirror to make sure her suit cap is hidden below her hoodie, Rose opens the door to find Donna. 

“Donna?”

Donna peers into Rose’s room. “Is my brother in there with you?”

Brow furrowed in confusion, Rose closes the door behind her as she steps into the hall. “No, I thought he was with you. Or in his own room.”

Donna sighs. “Every time,” she mutters. “Every time.” She walks down the hall toward James’s room, knocking futilely on the door. 

“What do you mean?” Rose asks, and when she gets no immediate answer, she tries again. “Donna? What do you mean, ‘every time’?”

“Oh, he says he’s coming up here for his conference, but I know he’s still trying to find that werewolf. He’s probably out looking for it right now. I’m surprised he didn’t drag you along.”

Rose blinks. _Werewolf?!_

Donna stops and stares at Rose. “You mean, he hasn’t told you about his werewolf obsession?”

Shaking her head, Rose finally voices her confusion. “Werewolf?”

“ _No._ He really hasn’t? The man believes anything out of the ordinary – any paranormal legend, any whispers about aliens or other mad, mystical creatures, rumors of these ‘metahumans’ – you name it, and he’s there. He’s been chasing down this werewolf legend since we were kids.” Donna looks speculatively at Rose. “Figured he’d have you right by his side out there.”

Rose blushes, trying to ignore the implication of her words. “Well, he hasn’t told me about it.”

“Are you and him not…?” Donna trails off. 

“No, just mates, me and him. Best mates, I reckon, but nothing more,” she says somewhat wistfully.

Donna pins her with a look. “Oh, what’s that plonker done now? I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Rose, an’ I swear, if–”

“No, no, it’s– It’s not him. It’s me,” Rose says, hurriedly interjecting before Donna blames James for who knows what else.

“Oh.” Donna pauses. “Really? What– No, you know what? Never mind.”

Rose sighs with relief, endlessly relieved with Donna’s ability to stop asking questions, despite her obvious desire to know more.

**& &&&&**

At tea, it’s just Rose and Donna, and Rose is delighted at how well she gets on with James’s sister. James himself fails to make an appearance, and Donna confesses her unease about his absence.

“It’s not unusual for my brother to have his head up in the clouds, but I have to admit, Rose, I’m a bit worried this time. He doesn’t normally bring guests, and while yes, he’s often a great big outer space dunce when it involves normal human interaction, I don’t think he’d ever intentionally forget about you. Or tea.” She snorts. “Or anything involving a good nibble, really.”

Rose agrees but decides to excuse herself to search for him on her own, without Donna’s knowledge. “Donna, I think I’ll just turn in for the evening. Thanks so much for everything. I’m sure he’ll turn up in the morning.”

Just as she stands up, an echo from the front door slamming shut booms through the massive house, and Rose heads for the door with Donna following close behind. 

“Gramps!” Donna calls out happily. “Wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, your Mum was driving me barmy, so I took the train up a day early.” The older gentleman spots Rose and walks over to place a kiss on the back of her hand. “You going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady, Donna?”

Rose blushes, and Donna rolls her eyes. 

“Rose, this is my Gramps, Wilf. Gramps, this is Rose, a friend of James’s,” Donna explains.

“Oh, James is here, is he? Where’s that grandson of mine?” 

“That’s the question of the hour, so it seems.”

“Out hunting for that wolf again, is he?

Rose looks between Donna and Wilf, thinking quickly while chewing her thumbnail. “So what’s the story with this wolf, then? Is it really a werewolf?” Despite her desire to begin her search for James, Rose knows better than to disregard paranormal stories and decides it’s more important to hear about this legend before setting out on her own. 

Donna turns to Wilf. “Gramps, you can tell this one. I’ll go clean up and bring some tea.”

Wilf nods and walks into the front sitting room, sitting down in a cozy armchair, nodding for Rose to do the same in the chair opposite him. “Well, Rose, there’s really not much to tell. Scotland’s full of stories and mysteries, and ‘round this area, there’s a legend about a werewolf resurfacing every decade or so. Stories say a young lad goes missing from a village, snached up by the legendary wolf, who uses the boy’s body to sustain itself. It’s all rubbish, far as I’m concerned, but James has always been drawn to these mad tales and hunts for the wolf whenever he visits Donna. Spent a fair few years looking for Nessie, he did, but Donna finally talked him out of that one.” He smiles, shaking his head fondly. “Bless him.”

Rose laughs, instantly liking Wilf. “So where’s this village, and when’s the last time someone went missing?” 

Wilf studies Rose a moment before standing up with a groan and walking to a bookshelf. “There’s a story in here about a powerful hurricane with an almost other worldly electrical storm originating in this area centuries ago, and strange tales of a wolf-like beast have been told since. They call it a werewolf now, just easier that way, and usually the boys are snatched across the bay to the north. It’s been a good many years now, though. More than a decade, I reckon, since the last time this beast was seen. ‘S why it’s more legend than truth.”

“So why’d he go on his own? It’s not exactly close, yeah?” Rose frowns, feeling as though something doesn’t quite add up. From Donna’s first mention of a wolf-like creature, something inside Rose responded almost… instinctively. A familiarity, of sorts, as though she knows what they’re talking about, even though she’s fairly certain she doesn’t. She doesn’t think Wilf is feeding her a line, but even if James _did_ intend to hunt for the wolf, doing it the day of their arrival in waning light before tea doesn’t sound like her friend. 

“Your guess is as good as mine, Rose,” Wilf replies. 

Donna arrives with a tray of tea, and for a while the three enjoy pleasant small talk. Wilf and Donna exchange entertaining memories of James as a child, and Rose’s cheeks ache from laughing so hard. Still, though, in the back of her mind, her instincts clamour loudly, begging her to escape and run. 

“Well, I’m knackered, so I’m gonna head to bed,” Rose stretch her arms over her head and faux yawns. “Thanks for a lovely evening. If you see James, tell him to call my mobile, yeah? Even if it’s late.”

Wilf stands and clasps one of of her hands between his, kissing her on both cheeks. Rose smiles, chuffed at the attention, and waves at her new friends before walking up the stairs to her room. Rose sheds her normal clothes and sticks her phone in the specially designed pocket on her suit. Chewing on her lip for a moment, Rose sighs and puts in her ear piece. No matter what, she needs to be safe, and before Rose leaves her room, she calls Jack.

“What’s up, Rose? Thought you’d be _busy_ up there,” Jack greets her with a suggestive comment that makes her roll her eyes. 

“James’s gone missing, Jack. I’m going looking for him, but I wanted to call… just in case.” Rose doesn’t waste time with formalities, as she’s anxious to leave.

“What do you mean, he’s gone missing?” Jack’s all business, now.

Rose shrugs and chews her nail as she paces her room. “Dunno, Jack. Donna and Wilf, his sister and gramps, said he’s been investigating this story about a werewolf north of here. It’s in a book or somethin’, a massive electrical storm centuries ago, and every decade or so, a kid is taken from a village to help sustain the wolf.” Rose pauses and gathers her thoughts. “Can you see what you can find? I’m leaving now. I just… I feel like I’ll know where to go. I’m not sure how, but I just do.”

For several moment’s Jack is silent. “Alright, then. I know I’m not going to talk you out of it. Be safe, Rose. I’ll research this legend, and if I don’t hear from you in an hour, I’m coming up there.”

“Copy that,” Rose answers and clicks off the coms. Her body is primed to run, muscles tingling with anticipation, so she pulls on her hood and gloves. 

And she _runs_.

**& &&&&**

It’s exhilarating, running as her true self, liberating and freeing as she flashes through the countryside in search of James. Her body responds instinctively to the activity, and she knows if she’s seen, they’ll see nothing more than a pink and golden blur on a dark, country road.

There’s something new tonight, however, an inexplicable pull in her belly, leading her forward. As she runs, her thoughts flit back to the wolf – the werewolf – the strange creature James’s family had mentioned with such skepticism. And while skepticism had been her first response as well, Rose knows, somehow, there’s something to the legends. And she knows, without any shred of doubt, that James has gotten himself involved. 

Rose picks up her pace, unable to keep a fierce joy from spreading through her body despite her worry for James. Running again – running to find one of the people she holds most dear – helps her realize that all this secrecy she’s been clinging to is pointless. She wants James in her life – in any capacity, be it friend or more – and Jack’s advice finally makes sense to her. Hiding who she really is… it’s not worth it, and if she values him in any way, he deserves to know the truth. 

Moments after making this monumental decision, Rose comes to a sudden halt, sensing _this_ spot is her final destination. Her body is barely fazed from the run, so instead of taking the time to catch her breath, she studies her surroundings. It’s night time, but a full moon peeks out from behind a cluster of clouds, illuminating a grassy field in front of her. Trees line the far edge of the field, and the forest behind is dark and foreboding. In front of the tree line, however, Rose spots a familiar body and immediately surges in James’s direction. A movement out of the corner of her eye stops her immediately, and Rose stares in shock at the sight. 

A giant wolf – _an actual wolf_ – paces restlessly in front of James, who holds his arms out placatingly in front of him in an attempt to keep the wolf at bay. “Hey there, hey. I promise I’m not going to hurt you. Please, just let me go,” he begs quietly. 

Rose slowly pushes her hood off her head, and at her movement, the wolf pauses and sniffs the air. Slowly, it turns toward her, and she’s unable to tear her eyes from it’s golden ones. Suddenly, the wolf howls, the sound reverberating through the air to her bones, and Rose almost falls over in shock when she notices a soft, golden aura surround her body, one that usually only surfaces on her skin when she runs at her fastest speeds. She removes a glove and holds her hand out in front of her face, turning it over. It’s faint, but unmistakable.

With a gasp, Rose looks back at the wolf, but it’s attention has returned once more to James, whose eyes dart quickly between her and the wolf, and his brows furrow in confusion and panic. 

“James!” she cries, but an unexpected gust of wind swallows her voice. 

The wolf paces closer to James, and Rose is moving before her mind even processes the situation. She wraps her arms around James’s middle and runs to the opposite side of the field. Putting him on the ground, she holds his arm as he regains his balance. 

“Rose?” he asks, jaw slack in dumbfounded awe, as his eyes travel up and down her body in her suit, before lingering on her face. 

“Yeah, it’s me, James. I’ll explain everything later.” She pauses a moment before making a spontaneous and hopefully not disastrous decision. Rose pulls James down by his tie and kisses him hard on the lips. Before it’s barely started, she pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “I promise.”

And she’s gone, a pink and golden blur flying toward the wolf.

**& &&&&**

Assured of James’s safety, Rose can now focus on the wolf and the strange events surrounding it. It paces back and forth in front of Rose, clearly upset about its lost prey. However, it makes no move toward her, simply staring at her with its golden eyes.

There’s a sense of familiarity with the wolf, the same feeling that drew her to this spot, and her blood tingles with energy. Rose steps closer and closer to the wolf, warily, until she’s close enough to reach out and touch it. 

From across the field, Rose dimly hears James’s warning cry, but she pushes thoughts of him aside for the moment. “I’m Rose, and ‘m not gonna hurt you. Can I touch?” When the wolf doesn’t move, Rose, following some unspoken instinct, reaches out and touches the wolf on its shoulder, threads her fingers through the thick fur. 

Instantly, she’s bombarded with an onslaught of thoughts and images. She almost pulls away, but some part of her brain registers that the wolf is communicating with her telepathically. 

“Slow down, it’s okay, it’s okay,” she soothes the creature, “One thought at a time, okay?”

It takes several minutes, but Rose finally makes sense of the maelstrom of thoughts. 

_Human. Inside. Human._

“You’re a human?” Rose asks in astonishment.

_Storm. Lightning. Broken. Me._ With this thought, the wolf sends Rose a barrage of flickering images. A car accident, her father’s lifeless but familiar face, a bolt of lightning striking the back of the car. A similar storm, so long ago. A young boy. A wolf. Boy. Wolf. Boy. Wolf. 

“You…” She struggles to make sense of it. “You were a boy. And… and a storm like the one that changed me, changed you? But how’re you a wolf? Do you change between a boy and a wolf? I don’t understand.”

The wolf paws at the ground and shakes its head. 

“Okay, you don’t know. Is there a way to become human again?” she asks. “To _stay_ human?”

The wolf growls and howls at the sky, and once again Rose’s skin glows. 

Rose’s mind churns, processing what she’s just learned, and she voices her thoughts out loud. “You were struck by the same alien lighting as me, only somehow it didn’t change you the same way. If you change, it means you’re not stable. Your body can’t figure out what it is.” Rose paces back and forth in front of the wolf, wishing James were at her side, and spares a quick glance at him across the field. She’s not a scientist, and figuring out mysteries like this are James’s passion, not hers. An errant thought strikes her, however, and she stops abruptly. Science. Physics. A physics law from one of James’s recent tutoring sessions floats through her mind. _Like repels like._

_What if…_

“What if we both have the same energy, yeah? But the energy in me, it’s a part of me, bonded to my DNA properly, so that makes me stronger.” Rose pauses and walks back to the wolf, touching it gently. “But whatever happened when you were struck by the lightning, somethin’ didn’t go right, and you’re weaker. You can’t sustain one form, if that’s what you’re tryin’ to tell me. What if… what if I draw all my energy together – I can do that by running really fast – and release it at you all at once, sort of like a lightning bolt? Since we have the same energy, but I’m stronger, my energy might push yours out. Like repels like.” Rose smiles, positive this will work, and she imagines the way James might react at hearing her theory. 

The wolf whines and meets her gaze, sure and steady. 

“It might not work, you know,” she whispers. “It might kill you.” Voicing the thought out loud causes Rose’s heart to clench in fear at what she is about to attempt. 

Rose keeps her hand on the wolf, and it answers with such intensity in her mind that she has no doubts of its wishes. _Please._

With a nod, Rose agrees and flips her hood back over her head, before insuring the rest of her suit is secure. “Just stand there, then. I’ll… I’ll start running.” 

Taking a deep breath, Rose closes her eyes and focuses on the energy swirling in her veins, gathering strength and control. Finally, she opens her eyes and begins. 

Rose has found that running in a long oval at her fastest speeds is the most effective way to generate enough electricity to expel a surge of energy like she plans to do now. Running in this way will inevitably create a funnel of energy and matter, a speed vortex of sorts, but they’re far enough away from any villages that it won’t arouse any alarm. James is safe on the opposite side of the field, and though he’ll likely feel a strong wind, he’ll be unaffected. 

And so she runs.

She runs and runs until her skin glows golden and she feels the current of electricity building under her skin, waiting to be released. On the next lap, Rose directs all of the electricity to her hands and once close to the wolf, releases all of the energy at it. The wolf rises momentarily, it’s body twisted by the force of the like energy impacting it, and within moments, a powerful, golden burst of energy expels from the wolf and ripples across the area, sending Rose to her knees. For a moment, she’s terrified, convinced she’s killed both the wolf and the boy trapped inside, and as Rose picks herself up, however, the wolf falls roughly to the ground, and the forms of two beings morph out of one, a wolf and a boy.

Rose bends over, letting her body fall forward onto her hands to catch her breath. Running at such high speeds and generating an electric current like the one she’d just expelled requires massive amounts of energy; she’ll likely eat Donna out of house and home by the end of the weekend. If she’s still welcome, that is. Once her equilibrium is back in place, Rose stands and takes the few steps to where the boy and wolf lie on the ground, still and unmoving. 

Some obscure part of her mind notes James shouting her name in the distance, his voice growing louder as he runs closer. 

Rose tentatively touches the boy, and he jerks once, before turning still golden eyes to her face. “Thank you, Bad Wolf,” he whispers, before falling limp on the ground. 

“No! _No!_ ” Rose bends over his form and pulls him into her lap, shaking him gently to wake up. A soft touch on her shoulder startles her, and her head whips up to find James crouching beside her. 

Ever so gently, he pulls her away and crouches next to the body as tears stream down her face. James checks the boy’s pulse and shakes his head, the hard clench of his jaw visible in the moonlight telling Rose all she needed to know the boy was gone. He shifts on his haunches to lean over the wolf and shakes his head when he finds no pulse. 

“Rose, what just happened?” he asks, scooting back to her side and wrapping an arm around her, and she understands it’s a loaded question.

“I… I’m not even sure. Not really,” Rose says, voice hiccuping through her tears. She takes a moment to gather her wits and emotions, grateful for James’s continued touch. “I, um, I’m sorry, but I need to call Jack. He’ll be able to sort this.”

As she’s fishing her mobile out of its protective compartment, James says, “So you’re the Flash.”

Despite the situation, she huffs a wobbly laugh and meets his gaze. “Yeah, guess I am.” Unlocking her phone, she pulls up Jack’s number, but waits a moment before dialing. “Or I was. But now I… I want to be called the Bad Wolf, now, if that’s alright. It’s what he called me,” she nods at the boy, “right before… before he… Well, before he died.”

“Bad Wolf,” James echos, rolling the words over his tongue, trying out the phrase. “My girlfriend is a superhero.” He says the words casually, as if they were as ordinary as saying hello to a stranger, but Rose’s head whips up from her phone and stares at him. 

“Girlfriend?” she asks, eyes wide.

“ _Well…_ ” James says with a smirk, “you _did_ kiss me.”

“You think you’re so smart.” Rose smiles and bites her lower lip. 

“Oi! I _am_ so smart. I’m a genius!” James counters. 

Rose laughs, despite the situation, and nudges him with her shoulder. “Way to be full of yourself.”

“ _Well…_ ” He shrugs, head tilting in mock exaggeration. 

Rose looks down at her phone with a sigh, hating to break the mood, and pushes the call button. Jack picks up immediately. “Jack, it’s all sorted, but you need to come up. I’ll send you my location. There’re two casualties. It’s the wolf, and… a boy. I– I’ll explain when you get here.”

“I’m already on my way,” Jack replies. “ETA to your location in two hours. Can you wait that long?”

Rose assures him they can wait and hangs up, sitting back on her bum. She stares at the boy, ghostly looking in the light of the moon, for several long moments before looking away. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

It’s a few minutes before James responds. “That day I showed you the board in my office. Did I scare you?”

Rose sighs but is inevitably thankful for this time to finally talk to James. “No. Yes. I wasn’t scared of _you_. I’m scared about what you knowing might mean for you. I’m terrified someone might find out who I am and try to hurt the ones I love most. I can’t…” She trails off to gather her thoughts and emotions. “I’ve never been with anyone before, never really had any friends, besides Jack. He’s a metahuman like me, and he’s the one who saved my life after the accident, which I guess you don’t even know about. I owe him everythin’.” Rose looks at James before continuing. “I wanted to tell you so bad. You have no idea. I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first day I saw you at Blue Box, but I never thought I could have this. _Should_ have this.”

“You’re wrong, Rose. You deserve a life, deserve friends and love. And to be loved, especially. Just because this happened to you, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t experience life. Above anything, you’re Rose Tyler. Do I wish you’d told me? Yes, but I understand why you didn’t,” James says. 

“When I was tryin’ to find you tonight, I decided to tell you. Guess I _showed_ you instead.” She snorts. “Suppose that’s easier, in some ways.”

They lean against each other in companionable silence, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. “You know, I was just teasing about the girlfriend thing. Was rude of me to assume,” James says, shifting slightly, and Rose suspects he’s pulling on his ear, even though she can’t see it.

Rose reaches for his hand closest to her and threads her fingers through his. “But what if I want to be your girlfriend?”

“Do you?” The eagerness in his voice makes her smile. 

“Yes.”

“That’s _brilliant_ ,” he breathes, tugging her close, and they huddle together against the cold. Her suit keeps her warm from the elements, as does her increased metabolism, but Scotland is cold at night, and she knows James has to be freezing. 

Time passes, and the moon traces a pattern across the night sky as Rose and James wait for Jack. Rose tells him about her past, the story of how she came to be a metahuman, and her life growing up under Jack’s guidance. James confesses he’d seen her catch her coffee the first day they’d met, but had dismissed her speed as a trick of the eye. Finally, the loud rumble of a helicopter approaches, and Rose moves to stand. 

“A helicopter?” James asks, surprised, taking the hand Rose offers. 

“Torchwood has a lot of money and resources not available to most government organizations. Since he’s the director, he can pretty much do whatever he wants,” Rose answers, refusing to let go of James’s hand as they move to block themselves from the helicopter debris. This whole evening has been emotionally taxing, and his touch is a soothing balm. And Jack will be pleased to see it, despite everything else. “He’s actually been wanting to meet you and offer you a position on my team.”

James turns to Rose. “Your team?”

“Yeah, my suit didn’t just magically come with the DNA enhancements, you know. Plus, there’s more to think about with the number of metahumans in London on the rise, and he thinks you and your skills would be a good match for Torchwood.” Rose squeezes his hand. “‘Course, I should probably let _Jack_ offer you the job, first.”

“Quite right,” James says, and they fall silent as the Torchwood helicopter lands and Jack hops out with a large tote, likely filled with investigative items. 

His eyes immediately land on Rose, then James, and slide down to where their hands join together. A huge smile spreads across his face, and he strides quickly to meet them, dropping the box before wrapping them both in a massive hug. 

“Jack, leggo,” Rose squeaks, laughing at his enthusiasm. 

“It’s about time, Rosie.” Jack beams and turns to James. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service. James, is it?” HIs eyes run appreciatively up and down James’s body.

James reaches back to ruffle his hair with one hand, while shaking Jack’s hand with the other. Even in the darkness, Rose is positive he’s blushing. 

Jack is all business once introductions are made, and James stands to the side, listening with rapt attention while Rose and Jack discuss the events of the evening. Rose is relieved when Jack proposes the same theory as Rose; that the poor boy’s DNA had not been fully converted and made stronger after being struck by the same form of energy as Rose. Rose’s body had recognized the familiar energy source, which had led her to the boy. Neither of them, however, could explain the wolf. 

James offers a theory. “What if the lightning, or whatever it is, didn’t hit the boy first? What if it first traveled through the wolf and burned through it, because the wolf’s DNA wasn’t a sustainable host for the powerful alien energy? If the boy was nearby, the lightning could have immediately traveled to the boy, but the mix of wolf and human DNA, along with the alien energy, caused the transitionary state of his DNA. This would explain why he’s not like Rose and why it claimed to change from wolf to human. If the boy lived in the countryside, it’d make sense for that to happen.” 

Rose gapes at James, as all the pieces of the puzzle start to make more sense.

“That’s actually... a great theory to work with, James. I’ll take his body back to Torchwood, and I’ll have my team perform a thorough autopsy on both the boy and wolf. We’ll be able to figure out who he is and where he’s from so we can notify next of kin, if he has any.” Jack carefully packs up his tote and turns to James and Rose. “And James, once you two lovebirds are back in London, I’d love to talk to you about a position at Torchwood. I’ll let Rose brief you on that.” He hugs Rose and shakes James’s hand, and runs back to his helicopter, returning momentarily with the co-pilot and two stretchers. 

After the victims are safely secured on the helicopter, James and Rose wave as he flies away. Rose sighs tiredly, leaning into James. She still hasn’t eaten anything hours after her massive energy consumption, and she can feel it. She waits for the helicopter to disappear into the dim light of dawn before turning to James. “I’m knackered. Fancy a lift back to Donna’s?” Rose holds out her hand in invitation, wiggling her fingers. 

“Sounds perfect-o!” James exclaims with a yawn and then cringes when Rose raises an eyebrow at his word choice. “Does Donna know you’re the– that you’re the Bad Wolf?” 

Rose looks to the ground and takes a deep breath, swallowing her fears. “No, but if we’re gonna do this,” she gestures between them, “maybe it’ll be alrigh’ if Donna knows. Wilf, too.”

“Gramps?” James asks in confusion.

“Yeah, while you were off having a wander and gettin’ cornered by a wolf, your gramps arrived. Said something about your Mum driving him barmy, so he came up early. He’s sweet,” Rose says with a smile, her tongue in the corner of her mouth. 

“That’ll be gramps, always wooing the best women.” James bumps Rose’s shoulder with his. 

Rose smirks and motions for James to hop on her back. She’s strong, able to bear his lean body, and without a word, she’s running. It’s not as fast as usual, but she has to consider her passenger’s safety and well-being without a special suit. Experience with Jack has taught her that. 

Coming to a stop a short distance from Donna’s bed and breakfast, she gently lowers James to the ground. He’s deliciously wind-swept, his hair in riotous disarray, and his cheeks are flushed from adrenaline and the cool morning air. 

“Wow, that’s… nifty,” he manages, bending over slightly to catch his breath, “Any other tricks you have besides running fast and throwing lightning bolts?”

Rose smiles, feeling more happy and free than she has in years. “Did I mention I can travel through time?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!!


End file.
